Naomi Petrelli
Naomi Sable Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and third child of Sachie and Aaron Petrelli. She will have the abilities of Dream Manipulation, Health Preservation, Astral Suggestion and Jet Propulsion. Appearance Naomi will have a paler skin tone than her sister Kaede. She will however have the same dark eyes and the same straight black hair. She too will choose to dye it brown as an adult. Naomi will be tall for her age throughout her life, and slenderly built. Abilities Naomi's first ability will be Dream Manipulation. She will be able to access the dreams of others and show herself what they are seeing. She will find it easiest to do this when she is sleeping herself, but will also be able to do the same when awake, though greater effort will be needed. It will not matter how distant she is from the person as long as she knows him or her. She will not be able to spy on a stranger's dreams. She will also be able to alter the contents of a dream, changing things and communicating through them. She will be able to reveal her own information, the person's own knowledge and even details which a person may know but not be consciously aware of. Her second ability will be Health Preservation. This ability will mean that she will be healthy at all times, no matter what. She will never get ill, no matter what infections she is exposed to, and she will always appear youthful, stopping to age once she's around 20. Her body won't just heal from injuries, it will refuse to form them and undo any which would otherwise occur. The ability will also mean that she will always be extremely fit and healthy, athletic even if making no effort to be this way. However, this ability cannot be transferred to another by any means, and it doesn't give the blood any healing properties. Her third ability will be Astral Suggestion. Naomi will be able to astral project and manipulate the minds of others while in her astral form. She will need to be unconscious to use this ability. She will think of the person she means to target, and will then collapse sending her astral form outwards. This will whisper suggestions in the person's ear and he or she will perceive them as his or her own thoughts. Her final ability will be Jet Propulsion. Using this ability, Naomi will be able to produce powerful jets of air and water, which could be thrown at others or thrown on the ground to enable her to fly. She could also produce jets of fire and ice to use offensively, and jets of ink and smoke and dust which she could use to hide herself. She will be able to produce any of these jets in combination. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sachie Petrelli *Father - Aaron Petrelli *Brothers - Connor, Aoki and Kenji Petrelli *Sisters - Kaede and Carrissa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Naomi is a Hebrew name which means "beautiful, pleasant, delightful". It is also a Japanese name meaning "beautiful honesty". Her middle name, Sable, is English meaning "black" and may refer to her hair and eyes. Her surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters